Honest Game Trailers - Mass Effect
Mass Effect is the 14th episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Michael Adams Davis and Michael Schroeder. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the three games in the action role-playing game series Mass Effect. ''It was published on August 9, 2014. ''Mass Effect ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 5 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Mass Effect on YouTube "Escape from a reality where you make thousands of tough decisions then die at the end anyways to play through a franchise where you make thousands of tough decisions then die at the end anyways." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Mass Effect'' Script From the Canadian RPG masters Bioware who sold their souls to the American Devil Arts comes a franchise chopped full of action, drama, and butts. ''Mass Effect'' Escape from a reality where you make thousands of tough decisions then die at the end anyways to play through a franchise where you make thousands of tough decisions then die at the end anyways. Experience the gripping choose-your-own-adventure saga of all three Mass Effect games each with its own unique twist: Mass Effect 1, a game with faster-than-light ships and slower-than-dirt elevators music; Mass Effect 2, where the lives of your crew depend on your patience for mining; and Mass Effect 3, where everyone you've come to know and love dies. Oh, uh, spoilers. Step back into the boots of Commander Shepard, a whiteish, Blackish, Asianish man woman who... You know what? Let's just go with this guy man. Play as a military commander who's sent off to save the galaxy by being a nice guy to everyone you meet ['Shepard: "You'll get through this. You need to be strong for Sarah now."] or total dick [Shepard: "The Council can kiss my ass!'". Let's just go with total dick. Travel across the stars with the crew of your awesome ship the Normandy. Full of colorful characters like: Joker, the best pilot and worst distance runner in the galaxy; Miranda, a woman who has genetically been modified in all the right places. Bewbs. Garrus, the best alien bro since Chewbacca; Ashley, a sexy space racist ''["'Ashley:' I can't tell the aliens from the animals."]; ''Kaidan, the guy you let die in the first game because he's not a hot girl; Tali, the hypochondriac who you spent three games wondering if she's hot enough to bang; Jack, the one you don't take home to mom. Wow! Still so many of these left! Let's see, badass Grunt, badass Krios, badass Legion, Jersey Shore Vega, MILF Chakwas, nerd Solus. Boom! Form a galactic alliance to stop the evil reapers from wiping out all advanced life forms because they uh... well... they... um... ''['Sovereign:' "I am beyond your comprehension."] Maybe they explain it in the DLC? Look, they're called Reapers. Of course they're gonna be dicks. Make love, not war, as you live out your greatest Captain Kirk fantasies by porking hot alien babes. Live out your greatest Captain Janeway fantasies by doing the same thing as female Shepard. Or live out your inner George Takei by getting it on with the galaxy's most eligible bachelors. Oh my! So after spending hundreds of hours making decisions that reflect how you would handle every situation, share in the disappointment as your three games worth of choices boil down to which Instagram filter gets pasted over the ending. Starring: Rocky Balbroa Garrus; Ass Effect Miranda; Sarge from Halo Anderson; Butterface Tali; Cortana EDI; The Girl With The Stupid Tattoos Jack; Battletoad Wrex; and Space Jesus Shepard. Mess Effect Shepard:' "I'm Commander Shepard, and this is my favorite store on the Citadel." Sell out! Trivia * There is also an episode of Honest Game Trailers about 'Mass Effect: Andromeda. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Mass Effect has a 98% approval rating from YouTube viewers. AntDaGamer said the video was "very honest, real and funny."Lance Liebl of GameZone said the video "hits the nail on the head." Becky Chambers of The Mary Sue said she was "stoked" by the video. She observed, "Yes, your favorite squad member gets skewered. Yes, they rag on the ending. Yes, 'Captain Janeway fantasies' is my new favorite euphemism." In a mixed review, Erik Kain of Forbes said "Perhaps somewhat predictably the trailer spends quite a bit of time poking fun at the romance options. The George Takei reference is pretty hilarious though---as are the fake names given to the characters at the end are pretty spot-on." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder Edited by Spencer Agnew Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links *''Mass Effect' Honest Game Trailer Spoofs Controversial Ending' - Forbes article *'Smosh Games Present Honest Game Trailers: Mass Effect' - AntDaGamer article *'You'll Hate The Ending To Mass Effect's Honest Trailer '- Kotaku article *'The Mass Effect Honest Game Trailer … starring Garrus, the best alien bro since Chewbacca' - GameZone article *'If Mass Effect Had An Honest Trailer' - Dorkly article *'This Hurts You: The Mass Effect Honest Trailer' - The Mary Sue article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Games Category:Smosh Category:Fandom Games Category:Electronic Arts Category:Bioware Category:Action role-playing games